You brought me home
by CaptainMatick
Summary: A series of drabbles/OS I post on Tumblr to help go through the hiatus. Everyday life routine. First times as a couple. Set after season 3. All Captain Swan. Ratings will vary but mostly K /T.


**Hello there!**  
**This series will be mostly inspired by prompts I got on Tumblr or by my wild Muse when she's willing to cooperate and unfortunately makes me unable to concentrate in class because I wanna write too badly.**  
**You can find me on Tumblr as **_killian-the-meerkat**,**_** if you're interested. I mostly fangirl & draw, and sometimes I write.**  
**Anyway, here is the first chapter. I posted it some days ago on Tumblr.**

**Hope you'll like it.**

* * *

**Rated: K+**  
**Characters (beside CS): Henry Mills**  
**Prompt: Henry discovers Emma & Killian are together.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Once Upon A Time, which makes me cry everyday. A lot.**

* * *

It had been a hell of a day at the Sheriff's office; so many papers and documents to sort. She felt a little tired as she pushed the door open at Granny's, the comfortable atmosphere rushing into her every sense and she couldn't help but smile.

"Haha I won again Killian!"

"You're playing like a pirate, lad. That's for sure." A too familiar thick voice responded, forcing her smile to widen, reaching her eyes, as she headed toward the table the laughters were coming from.

"That's all about pratice, really." Henry replied, his tone full of cockiness as he grabbed his cocoa cup and took a sip, a challenging smirk across his face.

"What are you boys playing?" Emma inquired as she reached her men and came to sit next to her pirate.

He wrapped his right arm around her shoulders and leaned to peck her lightly on the lips, as she turned her head to face him. Her left hand came to his leg while she responded to his touch, chills running along her spine, eliciting a giggle to escape her lips.

"So… you guys are – finally – officially together?" Her son's voice interrupted the moment, forcing the two of them to retreat like two teenagers being caught up by their parents. She lowered her eyes, her cheeks burning, and even without looking at him, she knew Killian's usual smirk was printed on his face.

He bit his bottom lip and raised both his eyebrows, answering first as she tried to restrain the redness spreading over her cheeks. "Finally?" His tone was far too pleased by Henry's choice of word not to be noticed by Emma, and he turned his face playfully toward her, taunting her silently.

"Well," Henry began, and Emma eventually stared at him, "I didn't even remember who you were Killian, and I still thought you two had a thing." He paused, gauging their expressions, "Given the time you two spent together, it really isn't much a surprise." He chuckled.

He seemed to enjoy knowing Killian was kind of his step-father now. Because he was her boyfriend.

God, he was her _boyfriend_.

_Captain Hook was her boyfriend._

"Well, it's still very new, Henry", Emma said, "we're still trying to figure out how to make it work." He looked at her pirate, a loving grin playing on her lips. "But I have hope." Killian's arm tighten around her shoulders and he kissed gently the top of her head, his fingers tangling softly in her hair as she relaxed under his touch.

_And Henry was smiling._

After a few minutes, Killian straightened up and she had to lift up to release him from his seat. "Sorry, love, I have to go to the docks. Pirate affair." He winked at her.

"Planning on stealing a boat again?" Henry quipped.

"Borrowing, my boy." The pirate chuckled. "And don't worry, I haven't forgotten you wanted me to take you to sail again one day. I always keep my promises. But another time." He pecked Emma one last time and headed then toward the exit, his black leather coat flying behind him.

"You're happy." Her boy stated after a moment, and Emma hadn't even realised she was still peering at the door. She faced her son with a shy grin crossing her features. There was nothing to answer, because Henry wasn't asking her anything._ He already knew_. "I've never seen you that happy. Not even with Walsh."

Emma bit her bottom lip, oddly nervous. "So, you're okay with me having Captain Hook as a boyfriend?" Her tone remained uncertain, but she tried nontheless to make it playful. She knew Henry liked Killian, because he was good with him, but having his mother in a relationship with the famous pirate was another level of things.

"You kidding? That's awesome, mom! - I mean, I like him. And he's good with you. With us." Henry grinned back at her, mirroring her very expression. He cocked an eyebrow and a smirk was now dancing on his lips – which reminded her of someone else's casual expression. "Plus, I already knew something was up. How you both stared at each other, and never leaving each other's side, you asking him to take care of me. I mean, you barely let me with Walsh back in New York." He chuckled cockily. "You guys weren't very subtle."

"Oh is that so?" Emma was happily surprised about her son's reaction. When had he gotten so mature and understanding?

"I'm glad for you mom. You deserve to be happy." He said, his eyes soft and loving. She couldn't restrain her smile at this sight. "And I might have another good news for us."

"What is it?"

"I found us an apartment. _By the sea_."

* * *

**Review? **  
**Please, they help my Muse!~**


End file.
